Dawn
by Sariii
Summary: A new day has begun for Egypt, but it is the dawn that makes it all possible.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: **Yay, MDotN has its own category. Everyone must scribble down plot bunnies and post. This is just a little ficlet I had in mind. Review!

**Disclaimer:**

1. A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection.  
2.** _Law_ ** A renunciation of one's right or claim

-**Dawn**-

Mara felt something soft and warm beneath her fingertips as she woke. Pray, she thought, shutting her eyes tightly, let me have a few more moments of sleep! The morning sunlight was too bright and far too harsh and Mara knew it would not be long before Teta or Zasha or someone or other would come and screech in her ear. Of course, it was no use—her body had already adjusted itself to waking up at this hour, much to her annoyance.

But presently she heard soft footsteps draw near and she snuggled deeper into whatever she was sleeping on—_Ai_, it had been so cold last night! The footsteps came closer and Mara did not feel at all scared. A hand brushed back a lock of hair from her face, and with a sigh, he—for Mara was sure it was a man—reached for something, pulled aside the back of her dress, and massaged scented oil gently into her skin. She could not help cry out in sudden pain. Osris, it hurt!

His voice is as soothing as his hands, she thought, as he whispered softly in her ear, "Shh, my love, be patient," along with soft murmurs of the like.

"Sheftu," she absently mumbled, and she suddenly recalled the events that so drastically changed her life. Her breath caught as a swirl of memories— of the longest night in Egypt, she had thought—invaded her mind. I gained my freedom, she remembered, and suddenly blushed, and Sheftu…

Mara turned her body slightly to see his face. In his eyes was a look of that same love and wonder as before, and Mara, for the first time in her life, found it hard to believe it was all meant for her…

Sheftu chuckled, and said, "You're up, rather early, I think. You must be tired."

She buried her face in the cushion to hide the pain, shaking her head. "I can't help waking at this time."

His fingertips traced invisible patterns across her skin; already the pain was subsiding into mere tingles. By the Feather, his actions were deliberate! How else could she explain the pit of dread in her stomach?

"Sheftu," she more urgently, and she couldn't explain why she was so…worried. He ignored her, bending down to press a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I never did ask you, " he murmured, "to forgive me, did I?"

The innocent question was alarming. She sat up abruptly, turning her face to see his face. There was an odd vulnerability in his eyes and Mara could see what the Prince—Pharoah—had meant when he spoke of Sheftu's hidden ugliness.

Sheftu was looking everywhere except her eyes now and Mara was astonished at the effect she had on him, perhaps even, on the effect he had on her.

"Sheftu, please," she begged, drawing close to bury her face in his chest, "don't. Forget the past, as I have."

They lay there for what seemed like eternity. Presently, Sheftu gave a small chuckle, lifting Mara's chin to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, beloved. I must make a terrible husband…"

Ah, another minor detail she had forgotten.

"I can't remember anything…I had forgotten about that," she said, feeling quite silly and disoriented.

He gave a curious look, "Nothing?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is riding in the litter."

"Why, that was four days ago! Perhaps it is the physician's work that has left you so bewildered."

"Perhaps, but I everything has been but a dream for me…It is only logical I cannot remember four days."

Sheftu smiled lovingly at her and proceeded to tell her that the barbarian had been overjoyed to hear the news, and how, apparently, she had told the Pharoah that she knew he could speak her language and had thanked him for his hospitality. She had departed a day before the wedding. After the wedding celebration, the two had traveled back to Menfe, where Mara enjoyed her freedom with a relish, going as far as to insult and laugh at her former master to his face; Teta was also quite shocked. Mara did not doubt the legitimacy of the retelling.

She leaned against his chest, listening to the stories, and then to the sound of his voice. She was so drowsy…

The sun was bright and the populace began to go about their routinely lives…And though the rest of Egypt began to stir, Mara was finally allowed to rest.

--  
--


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** REVIEWERS NEVER LISTEN. Did I not clearly state that this fic was to be a one-shot? And because of all of you who added this story to your alerts and reviewed and pleaded for a sequel, you got one. Happy? May you all continue to review.

_Wicked_ is driving me insane. All readers of that fic, blame those people mentioned above. I need plotbunnies.

As always, Plotbunnies and Flames generously accepted.

**Summary: **If you only support MaraSheftu, well…

Dawn 

**Chapter II **

**Twilight **

**_.:x:._**

Nightfall.

Already darkness had come and followed her here to this strange land. Inanni wrapped her shawl closer to her shoulders; the desert was so cold.

Tomorrow, I shall leave for Canaan.

The thought left her sleepless.

Careful not to wake the ever-perceptive Dashtar, she crept silently past into Mara's room. Ever since the girl had left with Sherimi, Inanni had prayed constantly to Baal for the poor girl and almost collapsed in relief when she was assured of Mara's safety.

Mara came two days later, with the Pharaoh and Sheftu, to share the news of her marriage to Sheftu—and of his pledge to see her sail back to Canaan. Mara, Inanni remembered, looked wonderfully happy, and for her brave friend, Inanni gushed a thousand well-wishes of happiness and gratitude from that pocket of her mind where such things were pre-made and stored. Sheftu bowed slightly in gratitude, watching Mara with an amused, content, love-sick expression. Inanni had just barely stopped herself from laughing—a high nobleman conquered at last!

She only noticed Mara's shoulders then, halfway into the conversation.

"Mara! Oh, Mara, what happened to your shoulders?"

To which Mara responded: "Oh, don't concern yourself with such petty details, Princess. It hardly bothers me anymore."

Petty details, indeed! What followed was a string of babbles on Mara's health and luck, the various treatments she should know of, several warnings of all the things Inanni had prayed not to happen…

"Mara, did I not warn you?" she said, unhappily, half frightened, "I did tell you to be careful. You could have been beaten to death! Ishtar knows you were blessed by the gods!"

But Mara took it all in with ease, "I finally understand, my princess, your story…"

Mara tried to explain, but finally, she said thankfully, "Thank you."

Inanni felt an immense swelling inside and she bit her lip to quell the feeling.

"I said it then and I say it now: it is not much, what I did… You have done so much more for Egypt than you know."

Mara blushed and glanced suddenly at the king, saying absently, "Yes, for Egypt…"

The young girl then turned to chatter happily with her to-be husband.

Inanni had smiled, and turned her head to glance at His Majesty. He was looking at them with a contemplative, almost curiousgaze. She met his eyes and bowed her head slightly, in greeting; though he seemed startled to see her, he did the same.

It was the one of the few times where she had felt quite—_comfortable_ seemed too inadequate a word—in this strange land.

**_.:x:. _**

****

The Canaanite walked with silent grace through the corridor. Turning a corner, she stopped at her destination—a balcony overlooking the palace grounds. Mara was right—the gardens were beautiful. Inanni could admire the view safely now, away from the beady eyes of the Egyptians. She scoffed lightly at herself. Alone and friendless in a foreign land—how utterly pathetic she was!

You are a princess of Canaan, she scolded once more. Your last day in Egypt and still you cower!

She looked out of the balcony once more and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her, pretending to be back in her homeland…

Soft footsteps drew near, and Inanni spun around, determined to act her regal part.

The king stepped back with startled eyes. Inanni's bold resolution was forgotten.

"Forgive me," the princess stammered in Babylonian, "I did not realize—I did not believe anyone would…"

She trailed off with a meek smile. Pharaoh gave her a curious look, but did not say a word.

Innani tried again, "Your Excellence, if you do not wish to, I shall not attempt to make meaningless conversation, but you have no need to pretend ignorance any longer."

Thutmose looked at her again, this time with amusement s confusion, "How long have you known this?"

The girl smiled, "Mara—the interpreter—did tell me of the plans to restore Your Majesty to the throne, among other things, but she did not say you were fluent in my language… I suppose it was implied, with all the other secrets you have kept from me. Please pardon me for being such a nuisance."

But the king looked at her with mild interest now, "Now, it is I who should be begging for your forgiveness. I forced you into an unwanted role; I had no right to do so."

It was so strange for her to see such a proud man admit his wrongs.

She said kindly, "Think nothing of it. In this land, I am nothing but a fat, Syrian cow, after all."

She could not hold back the giggles then.

"As royalty, we are educated in many languages beside our own, are we not? The difference between you and I is that you chose to remember them, and I did not. My brothers would insult their wives in Egyptian, so as not to invoke their wrath."

Inanni felt a wicked pleasure in seeing the Pharaoh blush with embarrassment. She changed the subject quickly.

"Am I disturbing you, Your Highness?"

He ignored it, stating matter-of-factly, "You are not pleased to go back to your homeland."

Swift denial rose up, but she knew it was of no use.

"Yes."

"Even your interpreter did not know" the regal voice noted.

"I do wish to go back," she said defensively, "Indeed, I have spoken of nothing else since my arrival. You Egyptians make your scorn too apparent."

The king ignored the comment, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Mara, the poor girl," hesitated Inanni, "has been a slave all her life—how could she understand royalty?"

"You shielded her," said Thutmose, softly.

The princess looked down at her feet.

"Our customs are not very different. Those who fail to do their duty are punished."

Even though Thutmose understood immediately, she continued to explain, "Canaan and Egypt have not formed an alliance as my father wishes. If I am to be punished at all, I cannot say."

"It is reasonable, in any case," he reassured, "The ways of my half-sister are gone with her. Surely, your father will understand. I will send guards along with you, then."

Inanni's eyes met his.

"In Canaan, your authority is meaningless…Do not worry, Pharaoh, your words have brought me comfort."

"Is there nothing I can do?" he asked gently, far more so than Mara ever had.

But Inanni remained stoic: "We both know the solution, and we both are adamantly opposed to it."

"Perhaps."

A pause, then: "Think of it no more, Majesty. Everything will be fine."

The Canaanite bowed and turned to leave. Thutmose turned toward the view.

"You have a very aesthetic taste, my king. Thank you for the vase."

He turned to look at her, but she had already retreated to her chambers…He turned back, staring at the sky.

**_.:x:. _**

****

The morning of her departure, the princess tearfully bid goodbye to her friends—one of the palace weaver's, the blue-eyed interpreter—and hastily gave orders to the Babylonian captain.

She came up to him, and he bowed first. The girl smiled softly, and whispered to him so only he could hear.

She spoke, in perfect Egyptian, "Perhaps we shall meet again."

Though he was surprised, his eyes betrayed nothing. The princess bowed and headed for the boat.

Soon, the boat began to head out of the harbor. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked to see Sheftu grinning at him boyishly.

"Aren't you glad to be rid of her, Excellence?"

For a moment, he fancied himself half in love with the Syrian.

"Undoubtedly."

**_.:fin:. _**

****

****

**_Author's Note: _**There is a three-line extended ending of this chapter, which can be found on my LJ (link on profile page).


End file.
